Taken
by draco is fit as fcuk
Summary: Nothing can keep them appart, their feelings are forbidden, they meet in secret in the prefects bathroom. HPDM


Harry leaned casually against the wall and pressed the back of his head against the cool stone, Herminone laughed softly as she stepped out of the lesson, and Ron was still bubbling with joy. Harry had not had chance to taste his own Merry-Making Potion, Snape had dubbed it unworthy and with a wave of his wand, two hours worth of work had been vanished. His usually bright emerald eyes closed lazily, and he wished he had not stayed up so late finishing his Transfiguration homework, he could have done it tonight but had wanted to go to Hagrid's instead.  
  
Above Hermione and Ron's frustrated laughter came a sharp, cold laugh which caused every nerve in Harry's body to burn with anger, and his eyes to snap open.  
  
"And the look on his face was just.....Ah, and here he is." Malfoy's unbearable face appeared from inside the dungeon, and his eyes narrowed with amuzement. "Now quite as happy as your friends are you, Potter?"  
  
"Fuck off Malfoy." Ron replied, but the fact that he burst into a fit of giggles directly afterwards, slightly distinguished any effect his words might have had. Harry perced his lips and pushed of the wall, his hand slipping to his belt and gripping the comforting shape of his wand.  
  
"I will, but not with you, Weasly." Malfoy said calmly, and his two gargoyls broke into a fit of laughter, weather brought on by the potion or not.  
  
"Leave it, Ron, he isn't worth it." Harry murmured, taking Ron's fore arm and steering his friend away from the pale haired idiot.  
  
"Obviously I am, or he wouldn't be so worked up about a little comment like that would he?" Draco said coldly, his eyes fluttering breifly from Ron's crotch to his face.  
  
Ron, who had never been able to take remarks about his sexual orientation, was struggling hard against the smaller Harry, attempting to lunge at the Slytherin. "I'll teach him to call me queer!"  
  
Harry scowled, and gave Ron a rough shove in the direction of the corridor, jogging after him to make sure he didn't follow. Malfoy and his friends turned in the opposite direction, laughing uproariously.  
  
"Ron, you shouldn't get so worked up about it." Harry said sedately as they walked into the common room, he was deliberately not meeting his friends eyes as he said it.  
  
"Just because that bastard is a fagot does't mean every guy he sees wants to fuck him" Ron spat, glaring at a couple of first years who were looking distinctly nervous about the conversation between the three 6th years who had just walked in.  
  
"He's always been a dick, why does it sting you more now?" Harry asked, staring deeply into the fire, apparently fascinated by it. Ron turned upon him with a look of disgust.  
  
"Its sick!" He exclaimed, and when everyone else in the room went quiet, he lowered his voice selfconsiously. "It it tottaly wrong and backwards. Humans wern't made to do things......like that" He hissed.  
  
Hermione, who had been watching Harry rather than Ron, now spoke icly to the redhead. "Shut up Ron, I think you're tired. Why don't you go and get some rest, we'll wake you when we go to Hagrid's."  
  
After a few more moments of heated argument from Ron, he realised that Hermione wanted him to leave so she could speak to Harry alone. With a scoff, he swept out of the common room and up to his dorm.  
  
"Thanks Hermione, I...." Harry began, but was cut short.  
  
"No, Harry we need to talk."  
  
Harry looked up from the fire, and stared into the deep green eyes, darker than his, but much more intellegent and wise. He held her gaze for a moment, and his face crumpled, fallig into his hands.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me......" He stuttered, Hermione cut him off again.  
  
"I do, Harry. Now listen to me. You're a boy, you've been out with girls, since Cho you've been out with about three, right?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Well, I've been noticing a change in you sicne you broke it off with Charlotte, you've not even looked at girls lately, and you spend an uncanny amount of time in the boys showers, as well as in the Quiddich changing rooms." Harry opened his mouth to object, but she placed a finger on his lips. "No, Harry, I want to get it straight. You have started really fancying lads, you haven't told anyone because of the way Ron's been reacting to that bastard, Malfoy's, homosexual tendencies, and you don't know what to do with yourself, right?"  
  
Harry swallowed stiffly, and looked up. This conversation had just confermed what he had suspected all along. He could never tell anyone, not even Hermione, whom he had confided with for almost six years. She had gathered a half truth though, appart from the timing. He had been like this for a long time before he had broken it off with Charlotte, before he had even started seeing her. He had been going through the routines of dating girls to try and rid himself of the attraction he was feeling for any guy with a six pack or nice face. He had found himself staring at Seamus' ass once whilst the other boy was getting changed, but quickily made himself look like he was looking for something. But that he could tell her if he felt like correcting her, which he did not. There was another thing which he was keeping from everyone, something which he hated himself for, but he could not stop. It was a drug that pulled him by the soul, by the heart, and most importtantly by his throbbing male hormones.  
  
"Right, Hermione. Look, you you mind if I skipped Hagrid's tonight, I'm not feeling great. And promice not to tell Ron, not yet anyway." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Of course I won't tell him, not until you're ready." And she hugged him breifly, but to Harry it seemed like she was just doing it as a formality, she had no idea what was wrong, and was not interested in finding out.  
  
When she and Ron had departed, Ron coldly, he slipped up to his Dorm. He was staring up at the cealing, on his bed with the window wide open and the cool evening air keeping him awake. His senses were allert and his thoughts bent upon one thing. That he would soon be with Him and he could forget about Ron's homophobia and Hermiony's fake yet still kindly understanding. He had spelled the clock under his pillow to ring very quietly when it was midnight, and until then he simply thought, drifting in and out of dreams, but never really falling asleep. He heard Ron enter again, mutter goodnight and fall into his bed. Later, Dean and Seamus tottered in, thinking Harry and Ron were asleep, and being as quiet as possible as they changed and went to bed. Harry couldn't help checking the clock every five minutes, hoping that time would speed up so he could go. After what seemed like an age, he heard the alarm under his head shake and tinkle almost silently. It was enough, he turned it off, and slipped silently, barefoot to the door, shrugged on his dressing gown and pulling off his boxers so he had nothing on underneath.  
  
Ron and Hermiony had given him the passwords to the Prefects bathroom everytime they changed, so he knew what to say when he arrived, and he stepped in. His watch said he was three minutes late, but He was already there, swimming languidly in the water, like a slender, beautiful, white fish in a large pink pond. Nothing was said as Harry shrugged off the dressing down and sat on the edge of the pool, paddling his feet in the water before dropping off into the large bath. His eyes were focused upon one thing, and as he swam towards the ivory shape in the water, he breathed deeply, and they met halfway.  
  
His dark hair and smoky alabastor skin were pearled with water, and Draco could barely believe that he was here. Draco had always arrived first, and always waited for several minutes before their rondevous was timed, and the Griffindor's red robe was dropped to the floor were it pooled like blood. Harry's emerald eyes, bright and dancing with the fire of desire came nearer and nearer, met with Draco's smouldering azure pools and seemed to flame with sparks of gold. In moments they were together, arms sliding over submerged chests, Draco's hand pressing against Harry's neck, pulling him closer, closing his eyes as he leaned forward and their lips touched. It was the feverent touch of angel's wings, the delicate beating of a petal leaf as it was blown harshly, driven by a purely natural force and pressed harder and harder until the entire petal was smothered against something, and consumed.  
  
"Draco...." Harry murmered gently, pushing up into his lover's kiss, parting his lips and diving his tounge into the slitherin's mouth, exploring, consuming. Draco's hands roamed freely over the smooth ivory skin, pressing into the small of his back, runing through his dark, limp hair and smoothing it back. He felt hands across his chest, running smoothly through his usualy blonde, now dark with water, hair. The boy with the scar murmered something incomprihensable, and dropped into the water, his tounge running smoothly over Draco's chest, fluttering in and out of his navel, and brushing over the head of his hardened member. A groan of exileration coursed through him, and he arched, but refused to force the dark haired angel to suffocate himself underwater.  
  
"Harry...." Draco said, taking his lover's hand and sweeping him through the water. There is sat up on the edge of the pool, and offered Harry his hand to pull himself out of the water. Potter ignored the help, but stopped between Malfoy's legs, which were dangling in the pool, spread out. His bright green eyes flashed and looked up to the Slytherin in a way which made his head flutter and his hand to run over the smooth, rounded fetures, often hidden by those large round glasses. He ran his index finger over the scar, but Harry bent his head down, and his lips enveloped the long, hardened cock. Draco gasped and his fingers convulsed in the mass of black hair.  
  
Harry's tounge flicked over Draco's member, and he felt hands in his hair, a grin touched his lips and he rocked his head back anc forth, falling into the well known rhythm and increasing in speed every time his subject uttered a sound of delight, or extacy. It took no time at all for the spasm of an orgasm to sweep through Malfoy's body, erupting in a stream of semen which Harry swallowed greedily and them fell back into the water.  
  
"Fuck...how do you do that?" Draco asked in awe, slipping into the water again and paddling towards Harry, who had a small trace of white on his lips. I'll get that for you Draco thought, and he did, sweeping Harry away with a forceful, bruising kiss. Thhey made their way towards the shallower end of the pool, and Draco's kisses went lower and lower, leaving faint marks on the Griffindor's chest, sucking breifly on his nippls before moving in for the kill.  
  
Harry lay in the water which lapped against his side, not deep enough to be a hindrence to Draco, who was dissolved in giving Harry the same pleasure as he had received moments earlier. Harry closed his eyes and his hands slid over Draco's hair, smoothing it down, ruffling it up. His back arched occasionaly when Malfoy neared the mark, but the unexpirienced boy seemed to muddle things up, and Harry was gasping with the edges of multiple orgasms before his pale haired slytherin gripped Harry's hips and his lips tightened. This was not expected, and Harry almost yelped, uncontrolably letting himself go and feeling everything empty inside the other boy. Draco withdrew before the orgasm ended, and his face was cought in the jet stream. Harry laughed and slid furhter down in the water so he was beneath the other boy. Their lips met, and harry forced Dracos' mouth open, and received a mouthful of his own semen, swallowing it thankfully and licking the remained from Malfoy's face.  
  
"You've been practicing...." He gasped eventually, looking down proudly at the boy who, only a few weeks ago, had not known what a fagot was.  
  
Draco looked away from those passionate emerald eyes, and studied his fingers, feeling his cheeks growing hot. When Harry pressed his comment into a question, he gulped.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Marcus Flint"  
  
"Fuck me! That bastard is as ugly as...well..I don't think I've seen anything as bad..so I can't compare." Harry said, and laughed, tilting Malfoy's chin up with one finger, and licking his lips ruthlessly. "I don't mind, it means I don't have you fumbling around as much. And you have obviously been lerning."  
  
Draco's fears dissolved into laughter, and he pressed his body against Harry's limber form, his lips fluttering over the neck and collarbone of his forbidden lover. He felt Harry's cock swell slightly, and he pushed one hand down, gripping the large member in a fist and sweeping up and down in fast, pumping motions. Harry grinned cheekily, and kissed the blonde delicately, then with more force, his own hand sliding down and their orgasms peaking within moments. 


End file.
